Surprises With A Chance of Dating
by artificialgingersnap
Summary: Chad invites everyone to a dance. But with Tawni and Sonny dateless, the group uses their latest sketch, involving a dating game, to help solve their problems. They each get paired up with someone else that is invited to the party...who's going with who?


Fan Fiction: "Sonny With A Chance"

Surprises with a Chance of Dating

Chapter 1

"Since Julius Caesar wanted power for popularity…." I didn't care what Ms. Bitterman was teaching. I was just so excited for our new sketch tonight. Tawni and I would be the stars tonight. It will be something like a dating game, where we participate in a "game" where we get dates chosen for us. It will be fun! I can't wait. I tore a piece of paper off my notebook and scribbled a note to Tawni on it.

Are you excited for tonight? I am! Sonny

I passed the note to Tawni after folding. She unfolded it, read it, and passed it back to me after replying.

Yep! It's going to be so cool. Tawni

I looked up from Tawni's pink pen ink suddenly. Ms. Bitterman was sharply writing things on the board about William Shakespeare. Shakespeare? We were just doing history a few minutes ago. Who does a quick-jump from history to English and literature? Ms. Bitterman, I'm guessing. She is so crazy, unlike all of my teachers back in Wisconsin. I sigh, and then catch myself before commotion starts. I wonder what is going on back home right now.

They are probably still in the morning classes. I just had lunch, so I am full and ready to….pass notes with…Tawni! I had forgotten all about the note.

So…what are we going to do after the show? Sonny

We do the nonfat yogurt runs; remember? Tawni

We do that every day! So, how about if we do something new? Sonny

Yeah, I guess it does get old. Like your top. Tawni

My top is old? Sonny

It's far older than our yogurt break traditions. Trust me. Tawni

Well-

"Tawni, Sonny. Pay attention in class," Ms. Bitterman scolded. She is so bitter! If she were a man, she would fit perfectly with her name. Maybe she is a man...oh, that would explain a lot. I threw the note in the waste paper basket as Tawni raised her hand.

"Yes, Tawni," she answered.

"Ms. Bitterman? I was wondering if I could use the bathroom."

"Well, you wondered wrong. Class ends in ten minutes. I've held for three days."

WOW! She is a freak. Freak of nature, I suppose. I make another note. It'll be the last note of the day, I promise.

What a freak of nature! So weird…

"Who can tell me at least five of Shakespeare's plays?" Ms. Bitterman asked in her usual dull tone. Nico raised his hand first. "Nico," she said.

"Uh…Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet, Midsummer Night's Dream, The Tempest, Robin Hood, and Beauty and the Beast?" He answered in question.

"No, Nico. Shakespeare did not write Robin Hood or Beauty and the Beast. Does anybody else know two more of his plays?" Zora raised her hand. "Yes, Zora," Ms. Bitterman said.

"William Shakespeare also wrote Hamlet and Macbeth." Zora replied.

"Correct. What were the main references of his plays?" This time, Grady raised his hand. "Grady, answer my question. Try answering correctly this time," Ms. Bitterman said.

"Were his plays about romance and its ups and downs?"

"That's exactly correct. So, throughout this week, we will study Shakespeare and his plays. Get a partner or get in a group of three for this project in ten seconds. One, two, GO!" She set her egg timer for ten seconds precisely.

I looked at Tawni, who was filing her nails. "Tawni, want to be partners?" I asked politely.

"Sure, why not. You're smart at English, so this will be a breeze!" She said. I saw Nico and Grady pushing their desks together, so I pushed mine toward Tawni's desk. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"This is what partners do," I said.

"Well, could you be a distant partner?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"No, because then we wouldn't be partners." I said.

"Fine," she said.

I looked around the classroom. Just Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and me were in the room. Ms. Bitterman was in the room as well. Nico and Grady, best friends, of course were partners. Zora was the only loner of the herd.

"I don't have a partner!" She yelled.

"Then join a group, Zora." Ms. Bitterman approached. Zora walked toward us.

"Let me join your group," she said.

"No way, go join someone else's group!" Tawni pushed her away.

"The only other group is Nico and Grady's group! And they're idiots!" She said. Luckily, Nico and Grady were out of earshot.

"So? Teach them everything." Tawni retorted.

"But..."

"GO!" Tawni shouted.

Zora sighed and trudged to Nico and Grady. Tawni turned to face me. "What are we doing, exactly?"

"Beats me," I said. Ms. Bitterman's timer beeped, so we all straightened up and faced front.

"Your project is to make a skit out of any original play by Shakespeare. Skits will be due by Friday and will be shown in front of the class." She explained.

The bell rang just then. "There's the bell. Class dismissed." We filed out of the classroom quickly.

"So, what play are we going to redo?" I asked Tawni. I was excited for this project, because I have a very creative side to me.

"I don't know. Let's work on it later. I want to get ready for the sketch," Tawni said. We arrived at the prop room. A large card was standing tall at the couch.

**You are invited to a party.**

**Of Chad Dillon Cooper,**

**On May 17****th****,**

**Saturday night at approximately 6:00pm**

**A dance, so bring a date and I will see you here.**

A voice of Chad's spoke the words on the card.

"Ooh, a dance! I love dressing up!" Tawni exclaimed. "Let's go shopping!" She turned to me with a pleading look on her face.

"Tawni, the dance isn't for two weeks. Besides, we don't have dates," I said.

"So? I want to be prepared. And I just want to go shopping," she said to me.

"You want me to come?" I asked, hint dripping in my voice.

"Of course I want you to come! Then you can tell me how great I look in the dresses," she seemed so excited.

"Sorry, Tawni, but I can't. As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to go shopping for me next week," I told her.

"Fine, I'll bring Nico or Grady or Zora. We should get cracking on that sketch," she replied. I picked up a script to the sketch. We were just about to start rehearsing, when Zora stormed in.

"Why do I have to be in the Idiot Group?" She angrily asked us.

"How should I know?" I asked. I tossed my head toward Tawni.

"What did I do?" She asked, oh-so innocently.

"Forget it! I'm going to get my revenge on you, one way or another," Zora threatened and walked away.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," said a sarcastic Tawni.

"Bah!" Zora popped out from the doorway and made us jump. Then she walked far out of earshot.

"Ooh, I'm so scared...." This time, Tawni was really sounding afraid. I felt the same way, but I tried to hide it.


End file.
